


F_ll in t_e bla__s....

by the8thevilex



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au city, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the8thevilex/pseuds/the8thevilex
Summary: an alternative universe mystic messenger where Rika and the MC ( in this case her name is alyks) were roommates and both party planners for sister organizations when Rika "died". Alyks ,Rika and V were the ones who accumulated the apartment but Alyks never got around to getting there due to being away all the time with her group's parties. SHe dropped all contact coming in and out with her group temporarily when she heard her friend got herself into something stupid. She received a message from someone as she was on her way to the apartment for the first time and had completely forgotten she had downloaded the app from V. So when she'd gotten into the house it sprung the events of the game.... except alyks and V never told the guys about their previous engagement so things get weird..





	

Seattle's party was going smoothly. the penthouse of a skyscraper was decorated by a decorating company who was attending the party. Alyks Geun , 24, was wandering the halls in her long black slip dress adorned with clear diamonds and white string , resembling a spider's web or dew drops on a black car. She settled on  taking a seat in a room close to where the party was that's exterior wall held a large window, overlooking the calm cityscape of seattle,Washington below. She flicked thrugh her cellphone , wine in the other hand and surveyed the messages the members of her organization were sending. V seemed to be arging with someone , while a few others left and entered and changed their statuses. Emails came in asking about future parties and Alyks respnded with a calm sincerity that , yes there will be more soon , and , the next one will probably be in seoul, since she was going home for the season. A few contacts seemed upset that she wasn't staying moving but the majority agreed on returning for the next get together. 

She'd turned her display off for a second to take a deep breath and enjoy the view when the vibrate and rintone signaled that her companion , confidant and roommate , rika was calling her .She'd let it ring and go to voicemail of course , only to be picked up later.It was her calling card of sorts.If someone picked up the phone right away that sounded like her , it meant that something must been seriously accidental nuclear explosion levels of shit-storm.

It had taken a few moments before the ringtone died down and a few more seconds before Alyks picked up her phone again to listen to the message.“Alyks.... when you get this I'll be gone and V and Yoosung won't know.DONT tell them.. We all knew this would happen. I'll be waiting for you at MintEye.”Rika sure wasn't skirting around the issue with her.Yes ,she DID know this was going to happen sooner or later but well... it was a shock she wasn't talking to V or Yoosung about this.Alyks kind of pouted to herself , so  her welcome home wouldn't be recieved well.Her pout was fake though as she quickly went back to smiling. Leaning back in her chair , Alyks ran a hand through her hair that had taken her an hour to style. She chuckled softly , picking up her wineglass and taking a sip as she flicked through party contacts before switching her messenger status to “ away on business “ 

 

That was a year ago.

 

MintEye had been trying to contact her on the personal app developed by the RFA’s sister organization, _Her_ organization. Alyks wasn’t frankly a religious person , nor did she really think this plan of rika’s was a good idea.Alyks grumbled and deleted 'unknown' from her contacts . _damn assholes . S_ he thought as she stood on the train , heading to her and Rika's apartment. Though in a year , Alyks Euen didn't quite look like a woman who hosted lavish parties . She had long brown hair cut to jaw length on the left side and leftto grow out on the other with a small section of hair in the front of her head that had turned white due to piebaldism , dyed navy blue. Her style was rather that of an american who shopped at harajuku or seoul once and bought all her clothes from there. The train pulled into the station that led to where the appartemnt was. A quick jog to the building was all it took to get there .Their building was a lavish one. Tall and gleaming, classy. 435. 234556. She was in the room when the app V had sent her way lit up.

[Alyks had entered the conversation] 


End file.
